


Quiet

by meglw0228



Series: 50 Kinky Ways [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Ball Gags, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Scorpius needs to learn to be quiet.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 50 Kinky Ways [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689412
Kudos: 5





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/) Prompt: Ball Gags. I should be writing my smoochfest fic, but I love procrastinating…and I'm hoping this will get me in the mood to write it. This was way too much fun to write; I really need to stop being mean to Scorpius. Poor Scorpius! Honestly, Harry and Scorpius could be any age in this fic, I just picked one.
> 
>  **Age Difference:** 44/18

Scorpius was in bed sleeping when he felt Harry's hand on his jaw. Scorpius didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was Harry's; he knew Harry's hands better than he knew his own. He felt Harry opening his mouth, and was just about to question him about what he was doing when he felt the leather, and then the ball. His eyes flew open as he heard the snap, and the leather tighten around his mouth. His first instinct was to yell, but since the ball in his mouth cut off any comprehensible words it was pointless. His next was to try unfastening it himself. As soon as he moved his hands to the back of his head Harry grabbed those too, and tied a Gryffindor scarf around them, then attached them to the head board.

Scorpius glared as hard as he could at Harry, and when that got him no response, he started yelling again. He tried asking what the hell was going on, but all that came out were muffled screams, and saliva, lots of saliva. He felt so humiliated; he couldn't believe Harry was making him drool on himself.

Harry smirked as if he knew what he was thinking. "You talk way too much. I considered just shoving my cock down your throat most times to just shut you up, but I know how much you hate when I do that. So, I came up with a new solution. I bet you hate this one just as much, but at least I won't have to hear your complaints right now." Harry trailed his hand down Scorpius's face, rubbing over the leather strap on his cheek.

Scorpius tried to stay absolutely still. He loved when Harry touched him, and he wanted to lean into the hand now, but he also didn't want Harry to know that he didn't mind this. The fight was usually the best part; he loved the struggle and he knew Harry liked to watch him struggle. Now if only he wouldn't cave at Harry's mere touch.

Harry smiled at him, "Good boy, Scorpius." Harry patted his head as if he was a dog, and Scorpius jerked his head away. Now he didn't even have to fight, that had just been plain rude. He glared at Harry again. Harry just smiled back and trailed his hand down to his neck. Harry leant in close and licked his pulse point, nibbling on the skin there, and then sucking. Harry sucked his neck for two minutes, leaving a large, dark mark where his mouth had been. Scorpius felt owned, like he belonged to Harry, and he figured that was exactly what Harry wanted.

"See this is the point where you usually start calling me a tease and some choice words of your choosing. Isn't it nice how quiet it is?"

Scorpius tried to yell, just for the pure pleasure of contradicting his words. Unfortunately it didn't have the desired effect. Harry just chuckled and moved his head lower, sucking at his collarbone, and then moving down to his nipples. Harry licked and teased his nipples to hard peaks, before finally relenting.

"And by this point you would be trying to shove my head down to where you most want it, continually yelling at me until I do what you ask. Isn't it nice to be able to go at my own pace?"

Harry bent his head again before Scorpius could say or do anything. He trailed his tongue over Scorpius's muscles, down his abdomen, and stopped on his belly. Scorpius couldn't believe Harry was torturing him like this. He had been rock hard as soon as Harry started marking him, and now it hurt. He wanted to rub against something, anything, but every time he tried rubbing against Harry, Harry would move further away. Scorpius thought he would explode with pleasure if Harry didn't touch him soon. And his tongue! He couldn't believe Harry was doing that with his tongue! Dear Merlin, he was so sorry he had ever said anything when Harry could have been doing that.

Harry moved his head slightly lower, just above Scorpius's cock, and Scorpius screamed as loud as he could. Harry grinned around his belly, nuzzling the blond hairs there. Slowly, he stuck his tongue out and tentatively licked at the base of Scorpius's cock. Scorpius moaned and thrashed as soon as his tongue touched him. Scorpius heard Harry laughing quietly, and nearly cried in frustration. Harry was having such fun playing with him, and Scorpius thought he was going to die any second.

Harry looked up at him again, keeping his head close to his cock. Scorpius watched him intently, trying to tell him with his eyes what to do. Harry just stared back at him for a minute. Finally, he bent his head and engulfed Scorpius's erection, sliding the whole length into his mouth and humming. Scorpius screamed, loud and long, not caring that he was drooling on himself, not caring that he couldn't talk, not caring that he couldn't make Harry understand what he wanted to say.

Harry moved his head back up, trailing his tongue along the vein, and sucked just the head of Scorpius's cock. He licked the come leaking from the slit and sank his head back down. Harry hummed again, knowing Scorpius loved it when he did that, and bobbed his head up and down. One more powerful suck and Scorpius flooded Harry's mouth with his come. Harry swallowed it all, and continued to lick Scorpius clean until he was squirming away from him.

Harry slid up Scorpius's body, untied the scarf, and pulled him into his arms. Harry reached behind his head and undid the ball gag, and gently pried it from his teeth, massaging his jaw as he did. Harry grabbed a towel from the nightstand as he set the gag down, and wiped his mouth and throat. Scorpius stretched his jaw, moving it in circles.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Scorpius tried yelling, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Harry just smiled at him and pulled him closer, rubbing his back.

"Why the hell did you put a gag on me? If you wanted me to shut up you could've just told me. And if you wanted me to quit pestering you during sex you could've told me that too. It's not my fault I talk a lot, I just happen to have a lot on my mind. And if you didn't make me feel so good, then I wouldn't be saying anything, so you should really take it as a compliment. We've got to try the restraints for my arms again, but no more ball gags. If you ask nicely though I might let you try using something else on my mouth. Oh, and you really have to do that thing with your tong…" Scorpius's words were cut off when Harry put a hand over his mouth.

"Scorpius! Shut up! Go to sleep, brat." Scorpius looked up at Harry and bit his hand when he didn't take it away quickly. "And that wasn't necessary," Harry said rubbing his hand on his leg.

Scorpius snuggled down into Harry's arms. "Well you shouldn't have put your hand there." Scorpius grinned as he heard Harry groan, and he placed a kiss on Harry's chest right above his heart, before falling asleep.

**_The End_ **


End file.
